The great escape
by Lady Blackfire
Summary: After Taras death Willow needs to get away for a while. Her uncle invites her to visit him in NY, wackiness ensues
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I won nothing and no one, except for the idea.

In Buffy, Willow didn't kill anyone, Xander talked her down before she killed anyone. That's all 

Of the changes I made. WWE, starting off in September, then going to an alt season. 

"Mail for you Willow!" Dawn called up the stairs cheerfully, "Come and get it!" I sighed staring in the bathroom mirror, my eyes had returned to their once normal hazel, devoid of the exotic black my magic use had tinted them.

"Coming Dawn." Willow called back wearily.  'Life with out magic was hard, harder than anything.' She thought sadly, 'I had lost Oz, lost Tara and almost lost Dawn and Buffy.  But that was the thing, I still had Dawn and Buffy.'  Shaking her head, she turns from the mirror. 'Reflections don't change if you stare at them, they only change with time.' Willow walked down stairs slowly, her mind on other things than mail.

"So Willow, who's Mark?" Dawn chirps as Willow enters the kitchen. "No last name, just Mark? Is he hot?" Dawn was seated with a bowl of cereal waving an envelope in the air. 

"Mark? I don't know. Might be my cousin. What's the address?" Willow asked, moving towards the fridge. "Where's Buffy?

" There's no address, just 'Mark'. She's at work.  They're doing inventory, and Buffy asked for extra hours, so she got called in, She left while you were in the shower. She left a list of stuff we have to do today." Dawn replied, setting the letter down and finishing off her cereal. 

"We have to do or you have to do?" Willow asked wryly, pulling out the orange juice. "No address? That sounds interesting." She poured herself a glass and sat, regarding the letter that Dawn shoved in front of her.

"Well mostly me, but she left like two things for you too. So are you going to open that? Or are you going to read it by osmoses?" Dawn asked, leaning over to stare at Willow. 

"I'll open it. Just give me a few minutes to wake up." Willow replied, smiling softly.

"Wake up? You've been up for like 45 minutes already. You had a shower. Your awake. I can tell by the way your not snoring or anything!" Dawn whined, fidgeting in her seat. Willow took a long slow drink from her juice, smiling to herself. "Willow! Will you open it? I've had 15 minutes to wonder about it already. Its driving me crazy!"

"Ok ok, I give. I'll open it." Willow said slowly reaching for the letter. She ripped open the envelope, and shook its contents onto the counter top. A letter, and plane tickets. Dawn grabbed the tickets reading  them quickly.

"These are in your name. From Sunnydale to LA, to New York! You leave tommorrow! Willow! Who sent you these?" Dawn shrieked, waving the tickets in the air. Willow did not reply, as she slowly opened the letter. She read the letter quickly.

Dear Willow.

Its been a long time. Too long in fact. Your mom and dad never really approved of me, and I never got along with them.  After they stopped talking to me, I never kept the contact with you that I should have. You always were the sweetest little thing, and i thought maybe your parents were right in insisting that i not contact you. You didn't come to my wedding so you never met my wife, Sara. When she got your change of address cards, she called me, said maybe it was time I got in touch with my little lost cousin. And I agree.  So if you want, the tickets are in your name, and I'll send someone to meet you in New York. I've already made arrangements if you do decide to come.  I hope this letter reaches you before the flights leave.

Your cousin,

Mark.

                "My cousin sent them to me. He wants me to come see him in New York, tomorrow." Willow said slowly. 

                "Are you gonna go?" Dawn asked practically dancing in her seat. "New York would be so cool. You'll have to shopping, and go to times square. Do you have a camera? Cause you have to take lots of pictures." 

                "I haven't even said if I'm going yet." Willow replied.

                "You are gonna go aren't you? I mean it's the perfect opportunity, you can get away, relax, have fun." Dawn said, waving the tickets at Willow.

                "I'll think about it. Now what are these chores that we have to do? I'll do half if you do half." Willow replied grabbing the tickets and ending the conversation.


	2. part 2

See part one for disclaimer.

"I'll take out the garbage if you'll finish the dishes Dawn." Willow offered, knowing that Dawn would jump at the chance to get rid of her odious last job. "Then were all done, and maybe we can go to the mall."

"We can go to the mall later? Cool. I'll finish the dishes." Dawn chirped. "Did you make your mind up yet?" She asked, moving to take Willows spot over the sink.

"No I haven't made my mind up yet. It would be fun but, the tickets are only one way." Willow replied moving towards the door. As she stepped outside a strong wind ran over her face, tugging at her hair.  The door slammed closed behind her as she moved across the yard.

"Dawnie.. can you open that for me?" She called over her shoulder. "I think its gonna rain." She placed the garbage in the can and turned back to the house. The sky overhead turned from overcast to almost pitch black and Willow felt a sudden strong magical current run over her body.  She blinked, wondering where the sudden magical force came from. She moved closer towards the house, figuring that it was a storm spell. Amy was probably out and about, having magical fun with her hyped up magical drugs. Just as Willow reached the steps the door flew open, revealing a scared Dawn, frantically scanning the yard. Her eyes landed on Willows and they widened as Dawn pointed over Willows shoulder. Willow turned to see Amy standing behind her, her eyes black from magic use.  The door slammed shut at a gesture from Amy. "What do you want Amy?" Willow asked, straightening her shoulders.

"Its not what I want." Amy replied with a strange smile, "But what he wants…." She trailed off as a deep voice came from directly next to Willows ear.

"And I like strawberries…" he said, placing a hand over Willows forehead and another around her waist.  The last thing she heard before the magic coursed through her system was Dawn screaming from inside the house.

Willow blinked and realized that she was in her bedroom, not the backyard. Her body ached in a thousand places but she realized that all her magic channels were full to bursting, and felt raw from over use. Under the influences of the powerful magics he used she couldn't be sure what had happened or what she had done. Next to her was Dawn, her face pale.

"Are you ok?" Dawn asked quietly. "He carried you in here, he said he was finished with you, for now."

"You let him come in?" Willow asked and realized that her voice was raspy. She winced and frowned, had she been screaming?

"I was actually kind of stuck to the ceiling at the time." Dawn said softly. "What did he do to you? You looked like you were either in immense pain or extreme pleasure. Your eyes are green again."

"Are you ok?" Willow asked, concern for Dawn over taking any other concerns.

"I asked you first. I'm just tired. Its hard not to fight when your being help behind something and then held to the ceiling." Dawn said wearily. "You were outside for almost an hour,  and you've been lying here screaming for about half that time." She paused, "umm Willow, I don't want to push, but maybe you should take your cousin up on that offer. Go and stay with him for a while. You need to get away from all this. Its New York, you'd have fun, you'd relax. You could get your mind off things."

"You know Dawn I think your right. Getting out of town would be just what I need. Can you call a taxi to meet me here tomorrow morning to take me to the airport?" Willow asked softly.

"I already did. It'll be here at 7:05, that gives you 45 minutes to check in and get to your terminal." Dawn replied with a soft grin. "So how about I pack and you tell me what you want to take?"

"Sounds good Dawnie." Willow replied, as Dawn bounced off the bed and headed for the closet.


	3. part 3

See part one for disclaimer

As the plane taxied towards the terminal Willow stared out the window, New York was huge, just like its airport.  She assumed that Mark or Sara would be at the airport to greet her so she wasn't all that worried.  She had placed tiny harmless anti-theft spells on her bags, so no one would try to take anything of hers. After Sunnydale even the big apple didn't seem to dangerous. Here most of them could only murder you. She sighed and stretched. After leaving Sunnydale at 8:00 she'd been sitting down for most of the day, her back hurt and her legs were cramped. First class was roomy, but she wanted to move. The plane drew smoothly to a halt and she stood up, happy to stretch out her legs. She gathered her bags and moved tot he door of the plane where she was stopped by a flight attendant.

"Miss. Rosenburg? Your cousin has sent a driver to pick you up, just look for the sign with your name on it." The attendant said sweetly, before ushering her on her way.

As Willow wandered towards the luggage claim area she wondered if her cousin had changed much.  At first she hadn't been allowed to watch him wrestle, and then she simply hadn't had the time. He'd been huge the last time she saw him, and she assumed that his sized hadn't changed, or he'd gotten more muscles. She got her luggage and looked around, the promised driver wasn't there, no one held a sign with her name on it. She sat on a chair with a sigh and prepared to wait.

"Where's my cousin Bichoff?" Undertaker growled at his the RAW general manager. "She was supposed to be here 20 minutes ago. You said you'd send some one to pick her up during my rehearsal with HHH."

"Calm down Taker, I'll send someone right away she'll be here in time for the show. Her names Rosenborg right? With a tree name? Pine or Willow or something?" Bishoff soothed, knowing he was failing utterly.

"Her name is Willow Rosenberg. And if she's not here within 20 minutes I'll hold your ass responsible." Taker seethed, leaning down into the small mans face. "That's your ass. On the line." He finished stomping away to his dressing room. In the hall he almost ran over a grinning HHH, pausing to step around the smirking idiot he growled, then continued on his way.

"His cousin eh?" HHH said to himself, "I think I can take care of this little problem for him." He headed for the car park, whistling jauntily.

Willow sighed and checked her watch she'd been sitting there for almost 25 minutes. Her cousins phone number had provided her with his home answering machine, but no clue as to where he was. She began to tap her feet, wishing that her disc man wasn't dead. She looked over to the doors just in time to see a hugely muscled man with a  sign run in looking guilty. He looked around and held up the sign, it had her name on it. She smiled and stood, making her way slowly over to him.

"That's me." She said brightly, happy to be almost out of the airport. The man holding the sign smiled at her, looking her up and down slowly, making her blush.

"Aren't you a little bit of a thing. You don't look anything like your cousin." He said with a huge grin. "I'm Hunter. Mark and I work together." He lowered the sign.

"Willow, but you know that already." She said, then blushed some more.

"Did the sign give me away? Let me grab your bags, We've got to get to Madison Square Gardens in about 10 minutes." He said, grabbing her two big bags.

The ride was fast and fun, with Hunter cracking jokes and chattering away, and chewing gum. Willow stayed quiet, gazing out the window at the many people on the streets.  At the Gardens he handed her bags of to a security monkey and lead her into the backstage area.

"Alright," He said with a grin, "You and Mark are right in here," he stepped aside and opened the door for her, as Willow stepped into the darkness she felt his hand on her back pushing her into the space. The door slammed shut behind her and the light clicked on to reveal a closet, empty but for the tiny camera mounted on one wall.

"Hunter?" Willow called nervously, dropping her carry on bag, "This isn't funny!" She turned and put her hand on the knob in time to hear the lock click.

"You just stay in here." She heard Hunter whisper through the door. "you're my insurance." Willow stared at the door, tired and frustrated. She began to shake and then swore.  "And don't bother screaming, this part of the stadium is closed for repairs. No one knows your here but me." Hunters footsteps wandered away and she kicked the door in frustration.  She collapsed against the back wall and swore. Her backpack  jingled merrily and she dove for it whipping her cell phone out.

"Red?" Came the voice over the phone, "I hear you've left town." 

"Spike?" She moaned. "I'm kind of trapped." The british vampire wasn't her first choice for help.

"In what?" Came the reply, "why don't you just magic yourself out?"

"A closet. I'm in the Madison square gardens. And I can't, I won't, it'll cost to much. Plus I'm being taped." She said softly, almost afraid that she would cry.

"Well pet, I don't know what I can do. Unless you'd like for me to call up some old acquaintances to get you out, but they'd probably do you more harm then good." Spike replied jauntily.

"Can't you tell me how to break out? You must have picked a lock at least once."  She demanded, as her cell phone began to beep at her, the battery was low.

"No, not really, I was more for kicking the door in. Locks don't bother vampires much. Whats that beeping noise Red?" Spike asked, his voice softening slightly. Willow bit her lip, fear welling up at Spikes unexpected concern.

"The phones dying. I'm still trapped. Spike what do I do?" She asked.

"First off Red don't panic.  Keep a calm head on your shoulders. Take a deep breath and sit down. You hold tight and we'll get you out of there." Spike said calmly. 

"But what if you don't?" Willow asked, memories welling up in her head. She swallowed. "What will I do?"

"Its gonna be just fine Red. Remember your locked in. No one can get at you." Spike said accurately guessing her fears. "Now, you just sit tight. I'm right here, and I'll keep talking until my head explodes." Willow smiled softly, taking a deep breath.

"I can't believe this. Hunter seemed so nice," She said.  "Why would he lock me in a closet."

"Red did you say Hunter?" Spike asked. "And you said your in Madison Square gardens?"

"Yeah. I'm supposed to meet my cousin, Mark." Willow replied. "Do you know Hunter?"

"Yes actually. He goes by the name Triple H. He's a wrestler, big son of a bitch. Who is your cousin any ways?" Spike asked, suddenly curious..

"Mark, they call him the undertaker or something." Willow said. "And yes I figured that Hunter was a wrestler, he admitted to working with Mark. Plus he's definitely huge."

"Red!" Spike yelped. "Taker is your cousin? The Undertaker? No wonder HHH locked you in a closet. HHH is a nasty bugger." He paused. "This off course changes everything.  Your only in the closet in return for your cousins good behave.." He was cut off as the phone died with one last beep.

"Spike?" Willow asked, then she shut the phone off with a sigh. She looked around the small closet and tried the door again. The lock rattled, letting her know she was still firmly trapped.


	4. part 4

See part 1 for disclaimer

Jeff Hardy kicked at the pop machine, it had taken his money and there was no coke forth coming.  He sighed, being extreme wasn't all that it was cracked up to be. He slammed his fist into the machine and it finally gave forth his can of coke. As he bent down to pick it up he heard footsteps, and quickly straightened. He turned around to see HHH coming out of the off limits area of the gardens.

"You get lost?" He asked with a small smile. HHH had changed, become extremely devious, and Jeff wasn't going to let an opportunity to get a few words in pass.

"Something like that kid." HHH replied with a grin. "Heard from Amy lately?" He asked, "How's she doing?" 

"Just great. She's bored though, can't wait to get back into the ring." Jeff said with a smile, opening his coke.

"I know the feeling. Do me a favor?" HHH moved closer to Jeff. "Make sure no one goes poking around back there. I've got a surprise for someone back there, and if anyone ruins it.. I'll hold it on your head." He snarled then stomped away. Jeff grinned to himself.

"Hold it on my head eh.. I guess then I should be the one to ruin your surprise." He sipped at his coke and watched HHH storm away. 

Willow stared at her hands, her phone had been dead for about 5 minutes. The small closet got closer and closer to her with every second. She'd been able to keep her mind off the attack of the day before, but with each second in the closet the events preyed on her mind. She shook her head and kicked at the door.  No sound from the hall came to her and she sighed, shaking her head.

"Relax, have fun." She muttered. "Why the hell did I come here any ways!"  She shot the camera a glare.  "I could have stayed home, and put up with a stalker who thinks I taste like strawberries. But noo, I had to come and visit my relatives. Now I'm a god damned hostage." She stopped as the light flickered, then sighed. The ranting was helping, but the light flickering was not.  The light flickered again and she shuddered. Being in a small dark place would not be a good thing. The light flickered again then dimmed and Willow moaned. 

HHH stared at a tv monitor and grinned. It looked like his little present was afraid of the dark. He switched the tv off and sauntered towards the stage. It was time for his little surprise to make her debut.

Jeff waited until HHH was headed for the ring. As long as Hunter would be busy he could take the time to find out what this 'surprise' was . He smiled grimly and headed into the out of bound area.

Willow began to whimper as the light dimmed and flickered again. She put her hands up to her head and tried to focus on anything but the dark.  The light flickered again and went out and Willow moaned.  She stood, focusing on the light shining underneath the door. Willow kicked at the door and then began to hammer her fists into the door.

HHH watched as Undertaker and Bischoff circled each other in the ring. As the macho posturing between the two finally stopped and they began to speak, HHH stepped out onto the ramp. 

"Taker. I have a surprise for you." He said, "I thought this might make you change your mind about this match you keep bitching about. We both know you'd never beat me any ways.. but I thought a little insurance would help you understand the same. Lets roll that tape…" He gestures towards the big screen.

Willow flipped, there was no light and the walls were closing in on her.  She pounded on the door, her reason completely gone. She wanted out and she wanted out now. Tears ran freely down her face and she sobbed loudly.

"Now Taker, You might recognize the lovely little thing on screen.  It's a little dark where she is but you can understand why she's so upset. She's been trapped in there for a good 10 minutes now, and I think she might be a little bit claustrophobic." HHH's grin grew as he looked at Takers face, slowly going purple.

Jeff ran through the closed off area, listening hard for the pounding noise he had heard.  What the fuck was HHH thinking? He'd trapped someone back here? Where they were doing renovations and no one was allowed. Jeff skidded around a corner and ducked to avoid an area of scaffolding. The pounding sound was closer now, and he paused.

"Is anybody down here?" He called.

Taker grabbed the microphone from Bishoff, his face was set in an angry mask. The screen still held Willow, trapped in a small dark space sobbing wildly.

"You're a dead man Hunter." He growled. "You think that messing with my family will do anymore than make me want to kill you? You're an idiot." 

"I'm the Idiot?" HHH shook his head, "You may have been smart enough to leave Sara at home, far out of reach. But then you invite your cute little cousin down. She doesn't even know anything about the WWE. Just that you wrestle…" He laughed.  "I almost feel bad for her. Such a cute innocent little thing. Now shes trapped. No one to let her out… no one that is but me." He waved at the screen and grinned. "If she wasn't insurance, I'd want to take her for myself. But that's the whole point. She's insurance.  Now I don't want to have to do to you what I did to Shawn Michael's…" HHH paused and grinned. "No wait maybe I do. Its just that I don't want to have to deal with your pathetic ass until then. So we make a deal. You leave me the hell alone, and your precious little cousin there stays safe, healthy and most importantly alive. You and me. Unforgiven.."

Jeff moved on going slower now as the pounding sound got closer. He could actually hear someone sobbing too. The section ahead of him had no lights but it was definitely where the sounds where coming from.

"Hello?" He yelled, looking down the corridor to see a door hidden far at the back practically vibrating.

A voice reached through Willows shock and she looked up, her heads were raw and some of her knuckles had split. She held her breath and heard footsteps.

"Sweet lady.." She swore softly. "Hello?" She shouted, hoping that it was not Hunter.

HHH trailed off as the hysterical weeping and pounding stopped. He turned to the screen to see Willow calling out.

"Son of a bitch." He swore.

Jeff stopped in front of the door and tried the knob. 

"Its locked. Give me a minute." He said looking around the corridor. He could hear the girl inside struggling to catch her breath. "I'm here now. Your gonna be just fine." He could hear her jiggling the handle. "Just give me a few minutes. I'll let you out."

Willow could hear the man outside, he was trying to calm her down. She wanted to tell him that everything was alright, but she knew it wasn't. Nothing was alright. Nothing would be alright. The darkness around her grew closer and closer. No matter how soon she got out. It wouldn't be fast enough. The darkness was too close now.

Jeff sighed, there was nothing in the hall that he could use to open the door. It was time to put his muscles to use.

"Stand back ok? I'm gonna try and break it down." He called through the door. He heard nothing but stepped back and threw himself into the door.  It splintered but did not give.  He backed up and kicked the door, it moved inwards a few inches. He tried the door again but it wouldn't move any further. "One more and then I'll have you out." He threw his shoulder into it again and it gave.

Willow watched as the door finally gave and more light came into the closet. She could see her rescuers outline in the dim hallway. She threw herself forwards, wanting desperately to get out of the closet. She slammed into the mans chest and didn't care. All that mattered was getting out. 

Jeff wrapped his arms around the girl he had rescued. She was shaking and gasping wildly for breath.  He stepped back dragging her farther away from the closet.

"Your just fine now, ok? Lets get you out of here." He soothed, then let go of her stepping into the closet to grab for what looked like a bag.

Taker grinned as the closet door splintered then gave. He smiled at HHH who was now slowly turning a deep purple.

"Looks like your little plan went sour on you Hunter. As for the match you want. I'll rip you to pieces at Unforgiven, with my cousin at ringside cheering me on." He said into the mike. His grin grew even wider as he saw just who it was that had rescued his niece. HHH swore as Jeff Hardy retreated from the closet, HHH shook his head and ran off.

Willow stood in the hallway as her rescuer grabbed her bag. She still shook and wished she was back in Sunnydale where she could put this off as a bad dream, and go on with her life.  But her life in Sunnydale was a hellish nightmare and anything had to be better than that. Her rescuer was tall, and well muscled. She decided that he must be a wrestler.

"Where are you headed?" He asked, bringing her out of her thoughts. "I mean your visiting someone right?"

"I'm visiting my cousin Mark.  I don't know where he is." Willow said looking at the man warily, he had bright blue and green hair, and a friendly face. From the lit section she could hear footsteps running and she swore. HHH came around the corner, followed by a camera crew and then her cousin, the Undertaker. From behind came the sound of slow dreamy steps and off key humming that she recognized from somewhere. As HHH dove at her rescuer she turned slowly to see Drusilla waltzing happily up the hallway, a tattered porcelen doll in hand. "As if things could get worse." She said softly. HHH, her cousin and the other guy were engaged in a large brawl that was takign them back up the corridor. 


	5. part 5

See chapter one for disclaimer

                "Come to tea with me little witch?" Drusilla asked, flowing to a halt about five feet away from Willow. "Miss Edith told me you were here, but I didn't believe her until I heard you screaming. You made the air taste like peaches." He insane vampire gave a happy little chuckle. "So sweet." Willow took a deep breath and let out a growl.

                "What it is with people and saying I make things taste like fruit!" She snarled. "I want nothing to do with you Drusilla. Now get lost before I kick your ass." She watched with surprise as the vampire blanched, and frowned.  A cameraman scuttled closer and Willow shot him a glare.

                "You've been playing with my Spike." The vampire shot accusingly. "I think I'll have you for my tea." Her left hand floated upwards to a position level with Willows face and began to dart about with languid grace.  Willow shook her head and laughed, Drusilla's sad little tricks would have no effect on her now. Not after all she'd done.

                "Play your tricks on someone else Dru. I'm better than that." She snarled, then launched her self, fist first, at the insane vampire. Dru hissed at her and dodged the fist by darting to the left.  The vampire grabbed Willows hair and pulled Willow towards her.  Willow responded by slamming her fist in to the vampires face. Drusilla snarled and slammed Willow into the wall, the doll hitting Willows head in the process. Drusilla began to beat the back of Willows head into the wall, before she was ripped off of her by Mark, and tossed down the hallway. The vampire smiled coyly at the large man and skipped off down the hallway. Before Willow could recover from that bashing she was swept up into her Cousins arms, and carried down the long hallway. Eventually they emerged into a brightly-lit area that was full of people.  Mark set her down and then swept her up again this time into a rib-crushing hug. Willow squirmed free and took a moment to check for injuries. They amounted to not much more than a headache and a bruise on her cheek where the doll had connected. She looked her cousin up and down and smiled softly.

                "So much for relaxing." She remarked wryly. "So who wants to explain to me why that psychopath felt a need to lock me in a small dark closet?" She wiped the remaining tears off of her face and looked around. She could see many people all staring at her curiously and she sneered slightly, bringing a smile to several faces.

                "Listen.." came a silky smooth voice from behind Willow, bringing a snarl to Marks face. "Birch, sweetheart I am so sorry." Willows jaw dropped open and she spun around, her anger resurfacing.

                "What did you just call me?" She snarled, her fists clenching. She felt her cousin's hands fall on her shoulders, and she shrugged them off.

                "Pine, Baby, I'm Eric Bishoff… The GM here." Eric said, struggling to save face. Willow smiled sweetly at him, then slapped him. As he staggered back she followed, pushing him back with every step. 

                "The name is Red." She announced. "But you better start off right and refer to me as Your Majesty, because that's how much better than you I am. Now if I were you I'd get out of my face before I kick your ass."  She smiled down at Bishoff in a way she remembered the 'other Willow' doing to anything she hated.

                "If I were you. Red.." Bishoff sneered, "I'd watch who I were talking to. You're only here on my sufferance.  So shut your mouth. I am in charge here." He tried to tower over her and Willow sighed.

                "Bored now." She tilted her head to the side. "So shut up before I kick your ass." Eric turned purple and she giggled.

"You little bitch." Bishoff snarled. "Get out! Security, remove this person!" He grinned as two security goons headed over to Willow. She frowned and then shrugged.

                "I wasn't aware that you ran this company." She said sadly. And another voice echoes her sentiment if not her words.

                "This is still my company Bishoff, and if I were you I'd think twice before kicking Red out." Came a dry voice from the arena door, as the entire group turned, to see Vince McMan snarling at Eric. Willow grinned at him and waved. He nodded at her and then swept forwards.  "See Red and I go back, way back. And I don't like your attitude towards her. So if I were you I'd shut your mouth before I fired you." Vince stopped inches from Bishoffs face. "Am I understood?" He growled. Bishoff nodded, and then began walking away.  As Bishoff scurried off, Willow Shook Vince's hand. 

                "How the program working?" She asked, joy evident in her face. 

                "needs a upgrade." Vince said with a smile. "Why don't we discuss that later. Right now I intend to deal with Hunter. Why don't you and your cousin go and start with that relaxing I heard you mention. I imagine that the two of you have a lot to discuss." Vince smiled at her one last time and then stalked towards the parking lot.

Mark looked down at his suddenly not so little cousin. Not only had he just witnessed little Willow holding her own in a fight, but she had Vince McMahon sticking up for her. He shook his head and grabbed her by the hand. New changes or not, she was still his little cousin and they had some catching up to do. He dragged her to his dressing room and slammed the door behind them.

"What program? And what's with this Red business, and who the hell  was the crazy chick with the doll?" Taker growled.  
  



	6. part 6

See chapter one for disclaimer. Can you say cliffhanger much?

 I've got to thank everyone who r and r'd. And if you just read it. THEN YOU SUCK! R and R for Christ's sakes people! R and R! 

Willow blinked up at her cousin and frowned. His tone was slightly condescending.

"You say that like this is my fault?" She asked accusingly, Mark nodded, his face a thundercloud. "I'm sorry. You think that this is my fault?" She asked, disbelieving. Mark nodded once more. And Willow blew up in his face. "You jackass!" She hissed, starting off slowly. "You invited me. You wanted to come. Its your fault that I am here. Its not my fault that I got locked in a closet. Its not my fault that some loony that you work with tried to use me. I didn't tell people that I was coming up to visit you. I didn't ask your slimy GM to get all smarmy at me. I didn't ask my old enemy to show up and attack me with her doll." She growled.

                "You started it with Bishoff." Mark interjected when she paused for breath. "And how do you know Vince any ways?"

                "Bishoff didn't know my name.  If he had known my name, I wouldn't have done anything. He started it with me." Willow shouted, stamping her foot. "This IS NOT MY FAULT!!!"

                "You need to be more careful." Mark said, crossing his arms. "For all you know Hunter could have been anyone! You could have been hurt." Willow growled deep in the back of her throat.

                "I don't need anyone to take care of me mark. I can take care of myself. I can handle a hell of a lot more than you ever could." She snapped, felling the magic rise up in her to turn her eyes black for the barest hint of a second. Mark blinked and stepped backwards, shaking his head. Willow blinked, and seemed to deflate. She sat, or collapsed on the bench by the wall. Mark sat next to her and for a few moments silence reigned. "I'm sorry." Willow finally offered. "I've been through a lot." Mark patted her hand awkwardly.

                "Want to talk about it?" He offered gruffly. Outside he heard the crowd go wild, and wondered idly who'd won a match. Willow shook her head with a smile. "Too soon.. Red?" He asked, trying  his cousins new name out gingerly. He was rewarded with a dazzling smile.

                "Too soon Taker. Now where's my backpack?" she asked, hugging him. He shrugged. 

                "Last time I saw it. Hardy had it." Seeing Willows look of confusion, he clarified. "The kid who rescued you. You need it for something?"

                "I need my cell phone to call home. I was talking to a friend and I got cut off.." Willows voice trailed off. "And i need to call him and bitch him out for siccing his psycho ex girlfriend on me!" She finished with a angry growl. Willow hopped to her feet and walked over to the door. "You gonna show me where I can find this Hardy boy?" She asked.

                "How about you tell me how you know Vince?" Taker asked. "You can talk and walk right?" He rose and opened the door.

                "Well it started a few years ago. I had this website, and I was making programs for a few companies. Vince heard about me, and flew over to meet me at the school. I made a program for him.  It spits out story lines and you guys play them out. It's a programmable database that takes input and puts out a story line complete with surprises, twists and 5 or more different endings. I programmed over 7000 variables into it." Willow said as they walked around the backstage of the arena. 

                "Do you mean to tell me that your responsible for some of these gay ass storylines?" Mark asked, running a hand through his hair. Willow nodded and he moaned. "For how long?"

                "Two years now. But I wasn't responsible for that mop thing. Not me at all." Willow said brightly. 

                "Don't tell anyone else that." Mark said softly. "They'd get pissed." He looked down at his little cousin. "So what about the chick with the doll?"

                "Her name is Drusilla." Willow began happily. "And she is absolutely flipping insane. I'm kind of friends with her ex, Spike."

                "This guys name is Spike?" Mark asked, "And what does he do for a living."

                "He's a.. he's independently well off." Willow said, catching her mistake just in time. "Hes British."

                "The British are all insane." Mark said grimly, thinking about William Regal. Willow giggled and stopped at a coke machine. She dropped in a coin and pressed the coca cola button. She was rewarded with not one but two cans.

                "I got two, do you want one?" She asked her cousin. He nodded and took one.  She looked around the area they were in. "So what happens here?" She asked, recognizing it as the area she'd had her showdown with Bishoff in. It held a few tables scattered with food, as well as some chairs and moniters.

                "This is the break area. People who aren't in the ring, or in their dressing rooms can hang out here and eat. Watch the show. If they bring guests this is where they usually are." 

                "So will I hang out here?" Willow asked, looking around. "Cause it looks really boring."

                "You'll be with me. Or in my dressing room." Mark said grimly. "Not here, where any idiot can get at you." Willow sighed and rolled her eyes.

                "Gee Mark that sure sounds swell." She said sarcastically. "And if I don't want to be sequestered in your dressing room or directly by your side?"

                "Then you'll be in the hotel room." Mark said firmly.  Willow stopped and opened her coke.

                "And if I can prove that I can take care of myself?" She asked, taking a deep swallow of coke. "Will I be allowed to do what ever then?"

                "Sure. Hows this, we find someone who'll spar with you, and if you can say, stay oh, about even with them for even 2 minutes, then you do what ever?" Mark asked.

                "Sounds good to me. But if I kick their ass, you owe me. I just need my back pack, a change of clothing and a sparring partner." Willow said jauntily. "So all we need is that hardy boy," Taker grinned. "and a sparring space."

                "Say Red," came a voice from behind them. "Sounds interesting, what say we add a little extra to this deal you and your cousin here are working on." Willow and Mark turned to see Vince standing behind them, a cup of coffee in hand. "I supply the sparring space and partner, and throw in a contract with my company. You loose, you update my program for free." Vince raised his eyebrow.

                "I don't like the sound of that Vince." Mark growled.

                "Oh but I do." Willow interjected. "But, make the sparring partner reasonable Vince. Not some huge hulking thing like Mark here, or that Hunter guy."

                "Deal. You go get your stuff, and meet me ringside." Vince said, then turned to leave, which neatly overrode any objections Mark might have.

                "Mark I need to change and get stretched, can you get my stuff from the Hardy boy?" Willow asked. Mark nodded, and headed off in the opposite direction from Willow.

                "Cool. I get a match." Willow said softly as she headed for Marks dressing room. "Wouldn't Buffy laugh.." She paused. "Ok so Buffy would more or less kick my ass for being such an idiot. But Xander and Spike would laugh, and cheer me on."

He he, end of this part! Who will Willow have her match with? Any suggestions or do I just pick a random wrestler? Will Willow fall for the hardy charm? Any other wrestlers the readers would like to see her with? *hinthint givesuggestions nudgenudge* Any ideas for a theme song? She'll need one for her match in the next part.

As for those of you who are wondering how the heck Willow will pull this off. I'll hint: I only said Willow never killed anyone, I didn't say anything about her not sucking all the power and information from the books in the Magick Shop. So you might  be thinking, yeah magic books not explaining any sort of fighting prowess Willow might now have. Giles had a whole bunch of fighting books that he left behind. He had to teach Buffy from something right? I'm the author! I'm right!

R and R if you want more!


	7. part 7

See chapter one for disclaimer.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and gave suggestions.

For sailorbardock1980 you wanted Willow and Helms.. Although I don't know if this is exactly what you were thinking about.

Remember I want feedback! Who do you want Willow to end with? Is the thing with HHH over? Who knows? Not me…

Willow slipped on a pair of black pants. She'd borrowed them from Buffy, and usually used them to patrol in. However they were perfect for this. Almost skin tight on Willow, they had a extra seam in the crotch for mobility.  She moved anxiously across the dressing room, practicing her kicks and leg sweeps. Her mind ran in anxious little circles, even though her body moved like a well-oiled machine. She paused and moved into the beginning stance for a tiger kata. She stood poised for a moment and a breeze washed over her face. It held a remembered scent and she turned expecting to see Tara, but the room was empty. Willow sighed and hung her head.  'The past is the past, and you can never escape it, except at the last…' She thought to herself. The quote had been in one of Taras dairy's. Willow shook her head and grimly resumed her stance. After a few seconds she moved into the kata, slipping seamlessly from the first position to the second. Her body moved on its own, the kata made instinct by her foray into osmoses. As she slipped through the kata like a penguin through water, Willows mind stopped its frantic pace and calm filled her. When the door opened behind her, she said nothing but continued to go through the paces of the kata. When she had brought herself to her top speed, she allowed herself to slow, and then stop. She turned to face the door with a soft smile. The smiled fell away when she found herself staring at someone she didn't know.

"Who the hell are you?" She snarled, dropping back into a defensive stance. The intruder was tall, well muscled with long blond hair with red tips.

"Chill," He commanded, sweeping forward to march imperiously around her. "I heard that Taker had a guest and I wanted to see you for myself. The names Chris Jericho." He sneered at her. "Who taught you?"

"Giles." Willow snapped, then bit her lip. It was semi true though. They'd been his books. "what did you say you wanted?"

"I wanted to check you out." He said, stepping until they were less than an inch from each other.

"Well you've certainly done that," Willow growled as his eyes dropped to her chest.  "so now you can leave."  She stepped back and raked her eyes contemptuously over his chest.

"Aww.." He fake pouted. "I think we could have some fun…" He wiggled and eyebrow. Willow felt laughter bubbling up inside her and let it loose.

"Sorry buddy, you don't have the right implements to get anywhere with me." She snorted. "The hair is nice, but you just don't have the tits.." His mouth dropped open and Willow only laughed harder. "you men think that your so great.." She snickered. Chris snorted and then turned on his heel. He almost ran out the door and Willow stopped her giggles with a sigh. "besides, I don't like arrogant guys." She said to herself.

The door shuddered beneath a heavy knock. Then Mark entered carrying her backpack. 

"Sorry it took me so long." He said looking at her, "But Hardy was in the ring. I had to wait for him. Are you sure you want to do this?" He changed subjects quickly and Willow blinked.

"Yeah." She offered, taking her bag and plugging in her cell phone. "I think I can handle it. Vince wouldn't put me in the ring with a monster." Mark shook his head and laughed.

"You obviously don't know Vince that well. He'll do anything to anyone." He said.

"Yeah but anyone can't reprogram his beloved system. I can." Willow boasted. "And he knows better than to piss me off." She grinned ferally at her cousin. "Well, lets get this show on the road." 

~~~~~~~~

Willow stood near the entrance to the ring, trembling slightly. Mark was about five feet from her, growling at an even taller man in a mask. The man in the mask was huge and Willow fervently hoped than Vince wasn't going to toss her in the ring with him. She was surrounded by wrestlers, Male and female alike had come to see if she would be fighting them. Several had come to wish her good luck. Jeff Hardy being the first. Chris Jerico stood behind her with a huge grin on his face. Willow wondered vaguely if he was staring at her ass. She hoped she wouldn't be fighting him, he seemed like a pervert.*

Vince strode by her with a nod and a smile, then headed straight out to the ring as his music boomed. Willow smiled faintly as Mark lay an arm over her shoulder. The fans were giving Vince a huge welcome. 

"Hello New York!" He boomed into the mike. "You saw the footage earlier. Red,  Takers little cousin, being kidnapped by HHH. You saw her fight an old enemy." The titantron flashed footage of Willow's short fight with Drusilla. "you saw her bitch out the GM." The audience roared. "You saw me step in." Vince stopped to grin. "But you didn't see what happened later. I cut a deal with Red. She gets two minutes to hold her own in the ring against one of my wrestlers." The crowd cheered again. "If she succeeds, she gets a contract. If not, well that's between me and her." Vince smiled evilly and Willow shuddered, holding back a shriek of rage. 

"It sounds like If I lose…that jerk.." She hissed, her hands clenching into fists. "I will get him for that. In such a big way." Willows lips thinned.

"But now, let me introduce Red, who might just be the next big thing." Vince said and music swelled up into the air. It was 'Always' by Saliva. Willow sighed and shook her head, then walked out onto the ramp. As the roar of the crowd reached her ears, Willow quavered but held her head up high. She swallowed then called up part of her darker side. She hopped easily over the top rope and stole Vince's mike.

"Gee Vince. You make it sound like I'm some sort of a slut.." She purred, walking around Vince. "Too bad for you that I'm not." She perched on the top ropes at one end of the ring, facing the ramp. She tilted her head to the side and grinned seductively at him. "So who's ass will I be kicking?" Vince opened his mouth but was cut off as music rang through the arena. It sounded like Saliva and Willow shrugged. She didn't care what song the person she was going to wrestle came out to. Then Chris Jericho strutted out to the top of the ring.

"Before you get started." He said with a big grin. "I just wanted to say that I would love to do this Match with Red there." He stopped to toss Willow a dirty look. "I don't think anyone has annoyed me so much since, well, since I met your daughter Vince."

"Aww.. is the poor baby mad cause I shot him down?" Willow sneered into the microphone. "Grow up Chris. Not get lost so I can see who I get to play with." She tilted her head to the other side and when he opened his mouth to speak she cut him off. "Bored now. Red wants to play.." Chris frowned and finally stomped off the ramp. After a few second Vince stopped staring at Willow and gestured to the ramp.

"Stand Back! There's a Hurricane coming through!" the titantron boomed and a short man with green hair and a mask ran down the ramp.  He climbed into the ring and stared at Vince and Willow. A stagehand passed him a mike and he stared at Vince before speaking.

"Citizen Vince." The masked man said. "The Hurricane doesn't agree to this. Superheroes don't attack innocent citizens." Willow laughed into her mike.

"No one said I was innocent." She said. "Now you wanna know what I hate about superheroes?" She didn't wait for an answer but swept on. "Superheroes die, and Red wants to play…" She tossed her mike into the crowd and jumped at the Hurricane, delivering several fists to his face before he could blink twice. Willow barely noticed as Vince climbed out of the ring, or as Always swept over the speakers.

'I hear.. a voice say don't be so blind

Its telling me all these things

that you would probably hide

am i.. Your one and only desire?

Am I the reason your breathe

Or am I the reason you cry…

Always, always, always

I just can't live with out you!"

The Hurricane shoved her off of him, and She stumbled backwards, then stopped, motioning for him to come to her.

"I love you 

I hate you 

I can't live with out you

I breathe you

I taste you

I can't live with out you"

 He smiled at her and did so, jumping towards her. Willow ducked under his fist and knocked him down using a modified leg sweep. 

"I just can't take anymore

This life of solitude

I guess that I'm out the door

Now that I'm done with you…"

She stood over him, and waited for him to get back up. He kicked at her and connected with her knee.  Willow fell backwards, catching herself on the ropes. 

"I feel.. like you don't want me around

I guess I'll pack all my things

I guess I'll see you around

Inside.. it bottles up until now

As I walk out the door 

All I can hear is the sound…"

The Hurricane threw himself at her and connected with a sharp jab to her stomach. It knocked the breath from her system and as Willow gasped she threw her hair out of her face and smiled coyly and evilly at the man in front of her. 

"Always, Always, Always, Always, Always, Always, Always…

I just can't live without you.."

As he blinked, Willow drove her right knee upwards into a very sensitive area. He crumpled to the ground and Willow stared down at him. The Hurricane was curled into a fetal position and showed few signs of movement. Willow shrugged and swept into an Angel Kata. 

"I love you 

I hate you 

I can't live with out you

I breathe you

I taste you

I can't live with out you"

She moved over and around his fallen body, waiting for the perfect moment. Which came when he struggled to his feet, not stopping her movement Willow swirled from the Kata and feinted with a kick to the right. He caught her leg and Willow grinned. 

"I just can't take anymore

This life of solitude

I guess that I'm out the door

Now that I'm done with you…"

She'd wanted to try this for a while now. Using her own body weight Willow flipped backwards, hauling the Hurricane to his feet. Standing on her hands, she kicked him in the face several times. 

" I love you 

I hate you

I can't live with out you

I left my head around your heart

Why would you tear my world apart?

Always, always, always, always, always, always, always…"

He let go of her leg and flew backwards. She cart wheeled to her feet and walked towards him. He jumped at her, and caught her with a clothesline.

"I see… the blood all over your hands

does it make you feel.. more like a man?

Was it all… just a part of your plan

This pistols shaking in my hands…

And all I hear is the sound"

Willow fell to the ring and rolled to the side and his elbow landed where her stomach had been. She scrambled to her feet as he did the same. They threw themselves at each other with clenched teeth. 

"I love you 

I hate you 

I can't live without you

I breathe you

I taste you

I can't live without you

I just can't take anymore

This life of solitude

I pick myself off the floor

Now that I'm done with you…."

Willow slapped him as he shoved a knee into her stomach. Then the bell rang and Willow Shoved herself backwards, breathing harshly.  Hurricane looked at her and then backed away.

"Always..

Always..

Always."

"Guess you don't die today." She hissed at him. Vince climbed into the ring and took her hand. He lifted it over her head and cheered along with the audience.

"Welcome to the WWE Red!" He shouted into the microphone. Willow bowed to the crowd, then was lifted from behind in a huge hug from her cousin. Right behind him was Jeff Hardy who swept her up in a  hug of his own. She climbed out of the ring and headed backstage with them.

Well that's this part good and done. What did ya think of the fight scene? The intertwined song lyrics? Tell me!!


	8. part 8

See part 1 for disclaimer. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially to those who made suggestions.  *grins* you will all get shiny pennies! I hope everyone likes this part.

Oh yeah and telling the author to hurry up and update doesn't get you shiny pennies! It just pisses me off so I take my sweet time between updates. Also you don't get shiny pennies if you don't make suggestions!

Shiny Pennies go to:

Spydercat-just because

Sailorbardock1980-for suggesting a theme and a partner for her first match

Harry-for suggesting two possible opponents and a theme song

Mistressofmetal-for reviewing more than once!

Eliza-suggesting a pairing, and the squeak

Willow was walking on air, all the way back to Marks dressing room, she tried to wipe the grin from her face, and failed utterly. Mark and Jeff were on either side of her, both talking over and under each other. Mostly babbling about technique. Willow didn't care. She had a job, a high paying job, where she'd be surrounded by what seemed to be mostly a cast of hotties, even if some of them were arrogant males. Walking into the dressing room her phone was ringing shrilly. She dove for it and snapped it open.

"Lo?" she asked.

"My little Red's all grown up now." A British voice remarked. "Who'd you steal all that mojo from?"

"It's always been mine Spike." Willow said with a tired chuckle sitting on the floor. "Speaking of things that belong to people." She took a deep breath, "Did you sic your psychotic ex girlfriend on me?" She growled into the phone. There was a shocked silence on the other end of the phone.

"No Will. I haven't talked to Drusilla. But I'm guessing that you have?" Spike asked. "I just wanted to say I caught the end of your match. I'm at Xanders, and he's in absolute shock. Fortunately I know where I can find a copy of this on tape. That way the Nibbit and Buffy can see." Spike chuckled. "I just can't wait to see the look on Buffys face when she seed that you've mastered the Angel Kata, when she can't get the first three positions." Willow giggled.

"You can get that on tape right?" She asked.  "Cause that would be a really good birthday present."

"Get me some autographs and it's a deal." Spike said. "But I'll let you go Red, cause I figure that you've got some papers to sign and some celebrating to do."

"Yeah something like that." Willow said. "There is definitely a shower in my near future. As for the rest I can handle that later. I'll talk to you later ok?"

"Bye Will." Spike said and hung up the phone. Willow sighed and did the same.  

Jeff and Mark both leaned on the wall beside the door. Jeff looking very curious, and Mark looking somewhat amused.  Willow scowled up at them

"So that was Spike?" Mark asked with a sardonic grin, "I still say that's a stupid name."

"Like being called undertaker for a living is any better." Jeff said with a snort.

"You guys wanna get lost." Willow asked, with a long slow stretch, "I want to take a shower. Neither of you will be staying in the dressing room while I do so." She stood and stretched again. "Go find something to do." Jeff sighed, and Mark growled at Jeff.

"Are you sure I can't stay?" Jeff asked sweetly, which resulted in Jeff being picked up and dragged out of the dressing room by the throat.

"We'll be outside Willow. Come find us when ever your done." Mark called over his shoulder. Willow nodded and headed for her bags.

Jeff gasped for breath in the hallway, and glared at Mark. Mark glared at him and Jeff walked away. He headed for Christian's dressing room; he needed to talk to him.  In Christian's dressing room he found not only the blond Canadian, but Lance Storm as well.

"I need to talk to you." He said, his eyes locked on the blonde's. Christian shook his head and pointed at the door. "No. I need. to talk to you.." He glared at Lance Storm. "Out Lance. This is important. It goes back a long ways." He said softly. At the last phrase, Christian's head snapped up. And he waved the other Canadian to the door.

"It goes back a long ways?" Christian asked. "How long?" Lance exited the room and Christian jumped up and locked the door.

"Two hundred or so." Jeff replied crossing his arms. "You saw the footage of Red? The chick she was fighting wasn't exactly a chick."

"The gypsy girl?" Christian asked with a frown.

"Drusilla. And Red is friends with Spike. Talked to him on the phone even." Jeff said with a sigh. "So am I calling my brother, and you calling yours or do we vice versa it? Because we all need to get together on this. This is big." Jeff said with a sigh. 

"You should have left the little chick in the closet. Is she one?" Christian asked grabbing a coke and sitting down.

"Naw, she's got a heartbeat, but she stinks of magic." Jeff said with a wry grin. "Hot little thing too, talented sweet and full of fire." He shook his head. "Fine body on that girl too."

"Well that's a relief. You call Edge, I call Matt, work for you?" Christian said softly.

"Yeah. Works just fucking fine." Jeff said. "I guess we're reclaiming the old days."

Over..

My oh my, what old days could this be? What do Jeff, Matt, Edge and Christian know about vampires? What could they know? What will happen, and what days are they reclaiming?

Any suggestions?

R and R!


	9. part 9

See the first part for disclaimer. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed.

Willow lay in her hotel room with a huge smile on her face. The floor wasn't all that comfortable but the bed seemed a really long ways away. It was almost midnight, and she'd been up forever. Her jet lag had finally caught up to her and the entire world was woozy. She'd just finished writing and signing her contract with the wwe. She, Mark and Vince had drawn it up together. It was six pages long, and full of clauses. Her favorite so far was the Eric Bishoff was to be fired if he messed with her. To bad Willows contract was confidential, and he'd never see it. The file was confidential for two reasons, Vince paranoia that someone would 'steal' his programmer, and because three of the clauses pertained to Willows past. She smiled up at the ceiling. Now If Buffy and Dawn needed a new home, they would find it here. The ceiling blurred before her eyes and she blinked, waiting for her focus to return.  It didn't and Willow drifted off to sleep, her head cushioned by a stray couch pillow, the floor her bed.

Shadowy figures moved from balcony to balcony across the hotels face.  There were three of them, and they moved with a strange grace. No sound came from the group. They stopped on one dark balcony and clustered around the door staring into the bright room. After a few seconds there was a sharp swear word and the door was wrenched open. The three figures swarmed inside the room and converged on a figured that lay on the floor.

Willow woke as a her wards disintegrated. She blinked groggily, as three fuzzy faces swam into view. Two of them she recognized. The third was alien to her, so she choose that one and struck with one fist. The unknown man fell back with a curse and Willow shook her head.  She tried to climb from the foggy depths of sleep, but failed miserably. She couldn't get her eyes to focus, and she hurt everywhere. Each limb seemed to weigh a ton. One of them men ran a gentle hand over he forehead and she smiled up at him. She felt arms gathering her body and picking her up. Willow felt a moment of panic, and struggled, but fell back. She heard a tired chuckle and her mind scrambled to comprehend what was going on. She felt completely and utterly drained. She had tons of magical energy, but no physical energy.  The world spun and the captor stood and moved.  After a moment Willow felt a soft surface under her back. She'd been placed on the bed. Covers were placed carefully over her body and she sighed. The same  gentle hand descended to stroke her forehead. After a few passes, Willow gave up and let sleep reclaim her.

Jeff watched Willow struggle to stay awake and then fail. He smiled and continued to stroke her forehead for a few moments, until her breathing was deep and regular. When he was sure that Willow was in a deep sleep he stood and wandered over to Edge and Christain. Christian wore the beginning of what would be a dark black eye. Edge had a deep frown on his face.

"She's strong. Her wards were amazing." Edge said softly. "She's also apparently got a hell of a right hook. She is however as human as can be." Christian waved a large cross and a sharp wooded stake that he'd apparently pulled from Willows bag. "She's also prepared for most eventualities."

"So what do we do?" Jeff asked,  taking the stake from Christian.

"We wait, and watch." Edge said, his lisp thinning. "Its the only option we have." Edge rose and headed for the balcony. "Come on guys." Jeff and Christain followed Edge out of the room, leaving Willow behind, sleeping soundly.

Willow woke in the late morning to her phone jangling happily. She reached out and swatted at it groggily before getting her hand around the receiver. She lifted it to her ear and sighed.

"Hello?" She asked, still  half asleep.

"Good morning." Came a slightly unfamiliar voice over the phone. "Its Jeff, I was wondering if you wanted to hit the gym with us, then maybe go shopping?"

"The gym?" Willow asked, looking for the clock. "Shopping?" She found the clock and it flashed 10:30.

"Mark said that you guys were staying in town for a few days, and I am too, so if your not busy with Mark, me and Edge thought you could come work out for a bit, then we could go shopping for your wrestling gear. Maybe have lunch and dinner out? If you wanted, Trish will come shipping and make it a foursome." Willow lay her head back on the pillow.

"Why do you sound so perky?" She asked almost irritated. "And who are Edge and Trish? Shopping I could definitely do, and the workout too. But I need to get up and dressed." She rolled over and blinked, she had…clothes on? Willow raised the covers and glared down at herself. She was still wearing the clothes she had wrestled in.

"Its ten thirty." Jeff said, sounded astounded. "I've been up for hours. Edge and Trish are wrestlers, Edge is on Smackdown, and Trish wrestles on Raw."

"Your used to this sort of thing. I don't actually remember going to bed last night." Willow admitted with a chuckle. "But how's this I meet you and who ever in the hotel lobby in 45 minutes? I need to eat too."

"Sure thing. So I'll see you in a bit." Jeff confirmed, then hung up the phone.

Willow stood with hot water sluicing over her face and ran her hands over her face. She blinked and her hands fell numbly to her sides. An image of Jeff flashed in the back of her mind. Willow realized why she didn't remember going to bed. She'd fallen asleep on the floor, and someone had carried her to the bed. Not just someone, but Jeff Hardy. She washed her hair as the events of last night came back to her mind. Waking as her wards disintegrated. Not just torn down but taken apart completely. Then seeing three faces, only one of which was recognizable. Of hitting blindly at one of the others. She blinked, of being gathered gently in Jeff's arms and tucked in to bed. She remembered him gently stroking her forehead until she slept again. Willow finished washing her hair and turned off the shower.  As She dressed, she got angrier and angrier.  You didn't mess with Willow Rosenbergs privacy. You didn't destroy her wards.

Willow slipped some shoes on her feet and headed for the lobby.

Well that's this part.. 

Suggestions? R and r!


	10. part 10

See the first part for the disclaimer. Sorry so long in between posts. This'll be the last until 2003 most likely so everybody have a merry Christmas!

Got to say thanks to everyone that reviewed. Yes Pissing off a redhead is a bad thing…….

Willow arrived in the lobby fuming mad. She was early, but didn't care. She was supposed to have something to eat, but the anger coursing through her veins overrode any hunger she'd had.  Jeff wasn't there yet and as she paced back an forth before the elevators, her anger rose from fuming to deadly mad. Looking around the lobby she realized that it would be a very bad idea to have a scene in the lobby. She took and deep breath and shoved her anger aside. There would be time for that later. The elevator dinged, and she paused her pacing. Jeff emerged from the elevator chatting happily with a blond haired man.  She dimly recognized the blond haired man as one of the unfamiliar faces from the night before. Her anger surged upwards and she fought it back down.

"Jeff." She said sweetly, smiling at his blond companion. "I was wondering if we could start off with a run through central park?" She looked at her feet and smiled demurely.  "If that's not to much for you boys on top of a work out?" Jeff and his companion rose to the occasion.

"Sure thing." The blond drawled. "We'll make sure to keep it slow so you don't get left behind…" He took her hand, and Willow squelched her anger once more. "I'm Edge. And your Willow." She shook his hand slowly.

"Wow… that must have taken you at least ½ of your brain cells to figure out." She shot. "What's that like 100 total?" Jeff laughed, startled by her attitude and Edge gave her a wry grin.

"Close to that." Jeff said. "pretty boy here has taken one to many chair shots to the head." He grinned at Edge and the pair laughed. "He dishes them out too." Willow smiled, and turned for the door.

"So you boys coming?" She asked over her shoulder as she got about 15 feet away from them. "Or am I running on my own?" She heard them coming after her and smiled savagely.

Willow stayed in the lead all the way to the park, glad for the many times she played bait for Buffy, or even the few times when she'd been running for real. It was only a few blocks to the park and she kept the pace high, dodging pedestrians and cars alike. As they reached the park she knew that Jeff was close behind but she had no idea how far back Edge was. She jogged onto the grass and took a deep drink from a public water fountain. She straitened up and turned to face Jeff. He had his arms crossed over his chest and was breathing hard.

"Still here I see." She said with a smirk. "I was worried that I'd lost you." She could see Edge rounding the last corner across from the park. "Your friend talks big, but he doesn't seem to go big." Edge Jogged up to them with a frown on his face. She said nothing but raised an eyebrow and ran straight into the woods that ran through the park. As she hit the foliage she risked a quick peek backwards and saw that they were following her. She ran on, nimbly dodging trees and branches until she came across a small clearing. A quick scan of the woods saw nothing around the clearing and she scaled a tree. She got her self situated just as Jeff hit the clearing. He looked around and stopped, confused. Willow smiled, she hadn't left a trail leading from the clearing. Edge emerged and she smiled. 

He walked up to Jeff and the moment they were side by side, Willow struck. She flung magical ropes around their arms and legs, effectively immobilizing them. As Jeff swore and toppled over, she jumped down into the clearing, her eyes and hair black. She floated over to them smiling darkly the entire time. She levitated Jeff to his feet with a thought.

"Well," Jeff said with a sigh. "I think she knows about last night." Willow laughed and with a gesture of her hand, she summoned a magical field around and above them.

"Who and what are you?" She snarled. "What were you doing in my room last night?" Edge snarled and shot Jeff a look.

"You said she didn't remember." He said  menacingly, then sighed and flexed his arms. The magical bonds broke off and fell to his feet. Willow blinked, and threw a huge blast of magical energy at him. Edge staggered backwards and Willow picked him up with a thought, and suspended him in mid air.

"Bad puppy." She hissed. "You stay there." She turned to Jeff and floated over to him. "You," she said pointing at him. "Tell me." Jeff shook his head and shoot Edge a look. "I can make you tell me Jeffery." She threatened. He remained mute. Willow sighed and blinked at him. "Don't make me mad…" Behind her Edge struggled in midair and swore furiously. She turned back to Edge and frowned.  "If I really wanted to," She said conversationally. "I could rip off your skin. The pain would kill you instantly." Edge blanched and shut up. Willow turned back to Jeff. "You feel like talking now?" She heard something running through the woods and sighed. She cast an invisibility spell over Edge and Jeff, then gagged them. A blond man with a nasty black eye ran into the clearing, with a big muscular man chasing after him. She recognized the blond and slapped magical bond on the pair, dragging them into the field and dropping the invisibility spell instantly.  The dark haired man freaked and started growling, but not at her, at Jeff.

"Jeffery Nero Hardy, what the hell have you gotten us into?" He snarled. Willow blinked and moved him to that he was next to his brother. She noted the resemblance and nodded.

"Brothers… How much fun.." She drawled. Then turned her gaze on the last blond. "Ahhh, I believe that we've met.." He swore and spat at her feet. She turned her gaze back to Jeff. "So you gonna talk, or do I start skinning?"

"Skinning?" Yelped Jeff's brother. "Talk Jeff damn you to hell."

"Yeah,  Jeffy." She said softly, running a hand over his forehead, makings him blush, "Listen to your brother." She pinched his chin and forced him to look her straight in the eye. "I won't care what I have to do to you, if you don't start talking. If you are a danger to my friends, you'll go the same way as the rest of them."

"You mean your friend Spike? You've killed for that worthless demon?" Edge snarled. Willow arched and eyebrow at him and flipped him around a few times.

"No I ask the questions." She said patiently. "How many brain cells do you have?" She snarled. "You three," She pointed at Jeff, Edge and Christain in turn, "Broke into my room. You destroyed my wards. You apparently listened in on  my phone call. And you have the nerve to ask me questions?" She floated higher off the ground. "Now someone tell me what the hell is going on?" A wild wind appeared from nowhere and whipped her hair around.  Along with the wind came a body, tumbling to the ground. Willow frowned and caught the figure directly above the ground. It stood and brushed off its pants and turned to Willow.

"What are you doing?" Anya asked, irritably, looking around the clearing. "Vengeance is my deal." She walked over to peer at Edge and laughed. "What are you doing here?" She asked the upside down man. "No wait, I'll ask Will." She said and turned back to the diminutive witch. Ayna raised an eyebrow. "What did the unholy foursome do this time?"

"Three of them broke into my room, destroyed my wards, and he," She pointed at Jeff, "Picked me up and put me to bed." Willow stomped her foot. "Now they won't talk for me!" Ayna started to laugh. She looked at Edge and laughed, holding her sides.

"That's too rich." She snickered. "Not only do you piss off a witch, you piss off the most powerful witch in the entire world.  You guys.. what is it, oh yeah, you reek of suckitude." The looks on the four faces apparently were hilarious, because Anya cracked up again. "And." She snorted. "You didn't even know it!"

"Anya!" Willow snapped. "Stop laughing and tell me who these guys are." Anya calmed down and walked to stand by Jeff and Matt. 

"These are the Hardy Boys, Wrestlers, pranksters, and respectively," She pointed at Jeff, "the reincarnation of  Samnaith, a lesser angel, who fell in the war between heaven and hell, he's spent the last two hundred hunting vampires with his brother," She pointed at Matt, "Matt, the reincarnation of Manithius, also a lesser angel, who followed his twin in death and reincarnation."  She moved to stand next to Christian, who she poked in the eye. "I take it you gave him this?" She asked, "Well this is Christian, who was a fallen angel, although he more or less sauntered down to the other side. His only mistake was choosing the wrong side of the battle. He was banished to earth 5 hundred years ago, although I see his updated his body. He was a demon hunter for about a hundred years until he ran into those two." She waved back over to Jeff and Matt, then moved over to Edge. "And this is Edge, also known as Micheal. Sent down to watch out for these three, as things got closer and hotter to widespread war between humans and demons." Edge blinked and nodded at Anya.

"So  your telling me that I have a bunch of angels, trapped in magical bonds, which they can't seem to get out of?" Willow asked, her hair beginning to fade back to red. Ayna nodded and Edge sighed, he blinked twice and waved one hand. He proceeded to fall flat on his head, and the bonds slipped off of the other three.  "Or not." She said, and frowned.  Edge climbed to his feet and stalked over to her.

"You play with things you don't understand little girl." He growled. Anya frowned and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Umm, Edge.." She said, he brushed her off and shoved Willow back a step.

"You need to get some god damned control and not meddle where you aren't wanted." He snarled. Jeff, Matt and Christian came to stand behind him and Anya tried again. 

"Uh Guys.. you really don't want to piss her off. Because believe me, you ain't seen nothing yet." She warned them. Anya was pushed back, when she fell, she swore. Willows hair turned deep black and her skin got veiny. She waved one hand and the four ex-angels were thrown back, all of them landing on the far side of the magical field.

"I could end this you know." She said softly, shining with an extreme light. "I have read the books. I have the knowledge. I have the power. I can take what I need." She moved to hover over the guys. "I can destroy you. Strip every bit of divine power form you and make it my own." Anya stood and shook her head. "I can show you pain." Willow said. "I can show you new things. Things you've never felt before. I can rip you from the world as if you had never been in any form. I can unmake you." She held up one hand and a fragile bubble appeared, in it was a tiny version of earth. "I can make it end. I can make the pain stop. I can stop you." She paused and leaned her head back as if someone was whispering in her ear. "But I won't. I can do other things. She leaned over and glared at Edge straight in the eye. She smiled coldly, and pulled him upwards so that his ear was next to her mouth. "Your so careful, and so callous, but you don't run as deep as  I do." She released him and he fell to earth with a thud.  Willow walked back over to Anya and helped her up. 

"If I were you," Anya said sympathetically to the guys. "I'd let her cool down. She's not very happy when you hurt her friends."

"We didn't hurt her friends!" Christan spat angrily, sitting up.

"My ass would disagree." Anya spat back. Willow stopped at the edge of the clearing and turned back to sweep them with an arctic gaze.

"Coming An?" She asked softly. "We can go shopping." She pinned each guy with her gaze. "As for you, do the words stay the hell away from me say anything to you?" Anya moved towards her but paused as a bright light filled the clearing.  Anya turned to face  Edge.

"You bastard." She hissed through clenched teeth. "Not this you jerk. Calling in divine intervention just so your stupid little secret doesn't get out. Who would she tell? Who would she tell?" The bright light filled the clearing and the rest of her words went unsaid, as time was re-spun and reshaped.

Ohh this parts over. What'd ya'll think?

Any suggestions? What will happen to Willow and Anya?


	11. part 11

they aren't mine. *sobs*

*looks around* where are all the people r and ring? did you all die?

Willow woke in the late morning to her phone jangling happily. She reached out and swatted at it groggily before getting her hand around the receiver. She lifted it to her ear and sighed.

"Hello?" She asked, still  half asleep.

"Good morning." Came a slightly unfamiliar voice over the phone. "Its Jeff, I was wondering if you wanted to hit the gym with us, then maybe go shopping?"

"The gym?" Willow asked, looking for the clock. "Shopping?" She found the clock and it flashed 10:30.

"Mark said that you guys were staying in town for a few days, and I am too, so if your not busy with Mark, me and Edge thought you could come work out for a bit, then we could go shopping for your wrestling gear. Maybe have lunch and dinner out? If you wanted, Trish will come shipping and make it a foursome." Willow lay her head back on the pillow.

"Why do you sound so perky?" She asked almost irritated. "And who are Edge and Trish? Shopping I could definitely do, and the workout too. But I need to get up and dressed." She rolled over and blinked, she had…clothes on? Willow raised the covers and glared down at herself. She was still wearing the clothes she had wrestled in.

"Its ten thirty." Jeff said, sounded astounded. "I've been up for hours. Edge and Trish are wrestlers, Edge is on Smackdown, and Trish wrestles on Raw."

"Your used to this sort of thing. I don't actually remember going to bed last night." Willow admitted with a chuckle. "But how's this I meet you and who ever in the hotel lobby in 45 minutes? I need to eat too."

"Sure thing. So I'll see you in a bit." Jeff confirmed, then hung up the phone.

Willow stood with hot water sluicing over her face and ran her hands over her face. She blinked and her hands fell numbly to her sides. An image of Jeff flashed in the back of her mind. Willow realized why she didn't remember going to bed. She'd fallen asleep on the floor, and someone had carried her to the bed. Not just someone, but Jeff Hardy. She washed her hair as the events of last night came back to her mind. Waking as her wards disintegrated. Not just torn down but taken apart completely. Then seeing three faces, only one of which was recognizable. Of hitting blindly at one of the others. She blinked, of being gathered gently in Jeff's arms and tucked in to bed. She remembered him gently stroking her forehead until she slept again. Willow finished washing her hair and turned off the shower.  As She dressed, she got angrier and angrier.  You didn't mess with Willow Rosenberg's privacy. You didn't destroy her wards.

Willow slipped some shoes on her feet and headed for the lobby.

Willow arrived in the lobby fuming mad. She was early, but didn't care. She was supposed to have something to eat, but the anger coursing through her veins overrode any hunger she'd had.  Jeff wasn't there yet and as she paced back an forth before the elevators, her anger rose from fuming to deadly mad. Looking around the lobby she realized that it would be a very bad idea to have a scene in the lobby. She took and deep breath and shoved her anger aside. There would be time for that later. The elevator dinged, and she paused her pacing. Jeff emerged from the elevator chatting happily with a blond haired man.  She dimly recognized the blond haired man as one of the unfamiliar faces from the night before. Her anger surged upwards and she fought it back down.

"Jeff." She said sweetly, smiling at his blond companion. "I was wondering if we could start off with a run through central park?" She looked at her feet and smiled demurely.  "If that's not to much for you boys on top of a work out?" Jeff and his companion rose to the occasion.

"Sure thing." The blond drawled. "We'll make sure to keep it slow so you don't get left behind…" He took her hand, and Willow squelched her anger once more. "I'm Edge. And your Willow." She shook his hand slowly.

"Wow… that must have taken you at least ½ of your brain cells to figure out." She shot. "What's that like 100 total?" Jeff laughed, startled by her attitude and Edge gave her a wry grin.

"Close to that." Jeff said. "pretty boy here has taken one to many chair shots to the head." He grinned at Edge and the pair laughed. "He dishes them out too." Willow smiled, and turned for the door, but was stopped by the very solid wall of chest that she walked into. She bounced back and was aware of Edge catching her arm to keep her from falling.  She looked up to see a large pissed off dark haired male. He grabbed her chin roughly and tilted her face until he could see her eyes. Willow squirmed and slapped his hand away. Her anger at Edge and Jeff was completely forgotten at the rush of rage at this strangers audacity. 

"What the hell do you think your doing?" She snapped, squaring her shoulders and tapping one foot.  She recognized Jeff and Edge moving to stand behind her and shoved any other thoughts out of her mind. "What am I, public property now. You see, you like, you touch? I don't think so." She grabbed a handful of his curly black hair and tugged his face down to hers. "You like this?" She snarled, and he winced. "I didn't think so." She flung the hair back in his face and shoved, completely ineffectually, at his chest. He looked at her with thinly veiled amusement, then turned his gaze to Jeff.

"This Takers, new toy?" He asked casually. "Or is she yours?" His gaze slid equally between Edge and Jeff and Willow let out a small shriek or rage, and slammed her foot down on his. 

"Try none of the above Matt." Jeff growled. "She's Takers cousin, and our friend."

"She also the WWE's newest  diva." Edge put in, "So why don't you back off." Edge pulled Willow back and put her behind him and Jeff. "So take your 'mattitude' and fuck the hell off."  Willow steamed silently from behind them, and held herself to shooting Matt death glares. Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she whirled around to meet the amused gaze of a pretty blond girl.

"I thought you might like to get away from all the testosterone." She offered, pulling Willow gently away from the three angry boys. "I'm Trish, I saw you last night. You have a lot of talent and some good moves. Where'd you learn?" Willow blinked and smiled back hesitantly.

"Some friends taught me, Buffy and Giles." She grinned, cause it was half way true. Buffy and Giles had both shown her some stuff, and the books had been Giles. "They're both really good."

"Giles?" Trish laughed, "Really? I hear that name and I think, stuffy British man who wears tweed. I actually think my high school librarian was a Giles." Willow cracked, and laughed until her sides ached.  She was aware of Trish gazing at her quizzically but she really didn't care.  When she finally calmed down, Willow had to wipe tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She apologized, "But you'd be amazed at how right you are. Giles is British, no longer stuffy, but still tweed wearing and he was the librarian at my high school." Trish chuckled and then sighed.

"Those three are still sniping at each other, and Christian just came through the door. Its about to get really complicated, you feel like a cup of coffee?" Trish asked, waving at Jeff, Edge and Matt, who all had turned purple in the face and were alternating at shoving and swearing at each other.

"Coffe'd be good. I haven't even had breakfast yet." Willow confessed, heading for the restaurant. Trish joined her and they grabbed a table.  Trish ordered coffee but Willow ordered a full breakfast for herself. "They're guys,  and their pissed. I have Time for breakfast." Willow said with a grin.

"Have you guys even started your work out?" Trish asked, waving at a few people across the restaurant, when willow shook her head the blond frowned.  "Jeff and Edge are usually at the gym all morning. Its almost 11:30 now."

"Well they might have been working out earlier, but I've only been up for an hour. I had quite a day yesterday." Willow said with a sigh.

"Yeah the kidnapping, the fight, and then the match." Trish said, fiddling with her napkin.

"Well that, and flying across the country too. And I had to negotiate my contract with Vince." She smiled, "but then again I guess it isn't all that bad." Trish raised a eyebrow at her and Willow laughed. "There's a long story behind it, and some night when I get really drunk, you might hear it."

"I like that sound of that." Trish laughed. "You got the mysterious past thing on the go." The waitress dropped off their coffee and Trish caught her arm. "can I get an order of waffles? Thanks." The waitress moved on and so did Trish's train of thought. "So we on for shopping after the work out?" She grinned and downed some coffee. "There's no where like New York for shopping."

"I'm not a big one for shopping." Willow said, then sighed. "But I could do with a re-outfitting. My clothes need updating. And I suppose what I have with me doesn't really do with the whole 'Red' thing."

"Red needs attitude, she needs a wardrobe." Trish added helpfully.

"Lots of attitude. Lots of clothes." Willow agreed, "Lots of leather. And high heels too." She grinned evilly at Trish. "I'm going to have fun with this."

and thats this part.

any suggestions? R and R people.


	12. part 12

still not mine. i wish though

Willow and Trish finished their respective plates and smiled at each other. They could actually hear Edge, Matt, Jeff and Christian screaming at each other in the Lobby. It almost sounded like people were cheering them on.

"My treat." Willow offered. "After all, i am the new kid on the block" Trish nodded and grinned.

"Sounds good to me, kid. How bout we blow this Popsicle stand and skip the work out for today, and get straight to the shopping?" Trish teased with a grin "I'll distract Matt and Christain, while you grab Edge and Jeff. Work for you?" Willow grinned and tugged on her t-shirt.

"I think I can handle that. If your up to your end of the task." She led Trish through the crowd that had gathered around the arguing foursome. As Trish turned on the charm and grabbed the attention of Christian and Matt, Willow grabbed Edge and Jeff by the hair and tugged them backwards into the crowd. She slapped a hand over Edges mouth and elbowed Jeff in the side to shut him up. "Both of you can shut the hell up. You've been at this for two long and Trish and I want to go shopping."

"What about the work out?" Jeff asked, sounding slightly guilty.

"You two put us out of the work out mood. So now we shop." Willow shrugged. "Go change, I have to do the same." She ushered them into the elevator and caught a wink from Trish just before the doors shut. "You two look stressed. Put on something that makes you look good and meet me down stairs in 15 minutes." She hopped out on her floor and ran to her room.

Willow rummaged through her bags until she found a pair of tight black pants, and a red tank top. She pulled them on and ran to the connecting door to her cousins room. Tapping on the door she grinned when Mark pulled it open.

"I'm going shopping.  Can I borrow one of your shirts?" She asked, darting around him and running over to his suitcase. She rummaged through it and found a leather vest and threw it on with a grin. "Can I borrow this?" She twirled around and then hugged him and ran back to her room. "Thanks Mark!" She closed the door on marks puzzled face and headed for the hallway, pausing to grab her wallet which she slipped into the inside pocket on the vest. She slipped her room key into the same pocket and ran out into the hallway. It had been about 12 minutes and she wanted to beat the boys to the lobby.  In the hallway she hopped onto the next elevator and waved goodbye to her still confused cousin as he peeked down the hallway in the direction of the elevators.  The doors slipped shut as he stepped out of his room and the elevator headed downwards.

At the lobby she joined Trish on a love seat and set back to wait. They watched the people go by and both wondered about the guys. Five minutes passes and Trish stood and stretched.

"They'll be late. Just because its Edge and Jeff, Edge will need to fix his hair, and Jeff will forget his bag of skittles, and then end up wanting to re-dye his hair seven different shades." Trish said with an apologetic look at Willow. "Is that Takers vest?" She added.

"Yep.  I stole it from him. Hows it look?" Willow asked, running a hand over the vest. "Are the guys really that bad?"

"Most of the time." Trish affirmed. "It looks good, don't give it back to him." They both laughed and Trish sat back down. "They are both great guys, but Jeff always has something on his mind and he changes it about every four seconds. And then Edge, well you've seen that hair. He takes better care of his hair than some people do their children." She laughed and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Its worth it though." 

Willow grinned. "It makes you want to run your hands through it." She paused, "or rip it out of his head for yourself." 

"Rip out what from my where now?" Edges voice came from behind them and Willow jumped and squeaked.  "You two ready to go or what?" He and Jeff were both dressed completely in black.

"Don't we look all happy to be alive." Willow said sarcastically, "What's with the lurking clothes?"

"Lurking clothes?" Trish cracked up, "Where do you get a style of clothing that is for lurking?" Willow stood and pulled her off the loveseat.

"I'll talk, you three walk." She said as they left the hotel. Trish led the way to the good stores, as Willow started to talk. "Ok so back home, there' this guy, Angel right? He was like all moody and mysterious and lurky. And Buffy, shes the one that taught me how to fight and all, had this major thing for him. But he only showed up when he had information, about umm... gossip and stuff. And he wore all dark colors and lurked. So, lurking clothes." Willow paused to look around and stare, unabashedly at the people around them. "Wow, New York is really, umm different." Trish laughed.

"Every where is different. So tell us about your friends, Buffy, and Giles?" She asked, pulling Willow across the street.

"Well, Buffy, shes like the blond cheerleader type. Giles is older, he's like, our dad kind of guy. He's the stuffy british type. Xander," she paused softly, "He my best bud, since forever. He's the class clown. Then there's Anya, she's Xanders.. she was Xanders fiancee, but thats a really long story. Anyas, hard to explain."  Edge interupted her.

"What about this Angel guy?" He asked, as they moved across another busy street.

"Well, Angles in LA now, hes like a Private Eye. Hes still Mr. Moody and Lurky, but Cordys changing that. Cordy, shes the preppy popular queen, the really gorgeous one, she works with him, and she used to be Xanders girlfriend. And theres Dawn." Willow paused and shook her head.  "Dawn is, Buffy's little sister, and she's great, a little bundle of energy." She chuckled and then shook her head. "So where's the stores? And Jeff?" She reached backwards and caught his arm. "You will explain what crawled up your brothers ass and made him a prick right?" They passed a shallow alley way and turned left onto another block. Willow gasped, "Macy's! We can go in there right?" Trish grabbed her and they ran towards Macy's.

"After this we hit Sax 5th." Trish called. Jeff and Edge shook their heads and walked after them at a much slower pace.  A shadow slipped from the alley and rapidly caught up to them and kicked Edge in the back of the knee. He and Jeff turned to face Anya.

"You prick!" She hissed. "You reshaped time? I fell face first into central park for no reason. With out Willow to catch me." Edge blinked and opened hi mouth. "Oh no, no talking blondie.I can't believe you did that." Jeff interupted her.

"Um, Anya, how do you know we, Edge, re-spun time?" He asked softly.

"Hello?" Anya gestured at her self "Vengence demon..." She slapped him upside the head. "It ain't gonna affect me! Especially when i'm summoned. And i was, twice. Once against all of you and Once against Matt." She grinned. "Now my question to you is, do i make with the vengence, cause if i remember correctly she wanted him to have to put up with a baby for a day. All by himself, and see how much he liked being grabbed and yanked at. I gotta say its unique, and i would love to see how the manly man himself would pull it off. Or do i make with the shopping and 'run into you'?" She stamped her foot impatiently after about 2 seconds had passed. "Well? Vengence or shopping?"

"Shopping Anya." Edge said. "Now we'd better get going before the girls come back to get us." Anya nodded and Edge and Jeff ran into Macy's. Inside, waiting impatiently for them were Willow and Trish. "We had to sign autographs."

"I thought we were shopping." Jeff said. "Why aren't you dragging us around and asking if 'this makes you ass look fat?'?" Willow and Trish shared and evil look and each grabbed a guy. Trish grabbed Edge and Willow got Jeff. They dragged their respective man slave off to ladies wear.

Willow descended on a saleswoman and put on her Cordy attitude "Excuse me?" She asked haughtily. "I've just gotten a new job and i need a brand new wardrobe." The woman smiled icily and looked Willow up and down. She opened her mouth to speak and Willow snapped at her. "I wear a size 6. Why aren't you moving?" She tilted her  head to the side and waved at some chairs next to the changing rooms. "we'll be over their. I like black, and red, and young. I'll let you see if your store might have anything I might like." The saleswoman looked like a fish out of water, and Willow smiled to herself. The joys of going to high school with Cordielia Chase.  You could cow a saleswoman at fifty paces. She pulled Jeff down to sit on a chair as the saleswoman snapped to life.

"well!" She demaded icily of the other sales women, "You heard the lady. Get moving. Lucy," She hauled one girl aside, "see if they want any beverages. I'll be in my office." She bustled away and Lucy headed over to them.

"She doesn't even have an office." Lucy said with a smile when she reached them. "Can i get you guys anything? Something to drink? eat?" She smiled at them easily. "We'll take better care of you, than she ever could."

Willow smiled and waved at Jeff. "I'm fine, but did you want anything Jeff?" Jeff shook his head and stared at her in amazement.

"How did you do that?" He asked finally. Lucy nodded her head energenically.

"She doesn't do that for famous people." The salesgirl said with a grin.

"I was lucky enough to go to high school with the queen bitch of them all, Cordy Chase. She tried to teach me to shop once." Willow explained with a sigh.

"Well you certainly learned." Lucy sighed. "Are you sure i can't get you anything? If i take care of you, I'll be the one to ring up the sales when your done."

"Oh in that case, Can you get us some coffee and oh gee, I don't know, some chocolate." Willow asked, splaying one hand out in front of her. "you have makeup counters down stairs right? Grab some random salespeople down there to bring some dark nail polish up here." Lucy grinned and ran off, visions of dollar signs dancing in her head and Willow turned to Jeff. "ok, your turn to talk." Her smile disappeared and she leaned towards him. "Tell me about your brother."

ok thats this part over. I hope you guys get what Edge did now.

If not, say so in thine reviews and i will put a big explanation of it all at

the beginning of the next part.

Remember to r and r people!!


	13. part 13 unlucky 13

Also not mine. *wishwishwishwish*

Willow gazed at her nails, now various shades of dark reds and purples.  She had discarded 7 shades out of ten already, and was definitly buying 2, but wasn't sure about one. She and Jeff had kept Lucy running all over the store, while Willow tried on various outfits. A sales girl held up seomthing and Willow started to wave her away and then stopped.

"Are those leather chaps?" She breathed, and the girl nodded. Willow giggled and grabbed the chaps and headed for the change room. Jeff sat up and stared at the dressing room door. Willow had already modeled outfits that revealed that her underthings weren't much more than red string and sparkles. He could hear noises of glee coming from the dressing room. Willows shoes came off, and Jeff took a deep breath. Then he sighed and Lucy tossed a pair or red short shorts into the room. Willow had turned them down earlier. "thanks Lucy!" Willow called, and Jeff sighed. Suddenly Trish appeared before him with Edge barely recognizable behind her, bearing a mound of clothes.

"Where the hell are all the salespeople?" She snapped at Edge. We've seen three and they were all busy with customers. She stopped when she noticed Jeff. "oh hey, how's Willow doing?" Willow in the changing room recognized the voice.

"Trish you gotta see these leather chaps!" Willow cried from in the dressing room.

"ohh! You found leather chaps?!" Trish cried, racing over to the door. "Where?"

"No clue, ask Tasha, she found them for me." Willow said then laughed. "Oh my god! I look soo good." She opened the door and Jeff crained his head to see, but trish was in the way. Lucy and Tasha Joined Trish at the door in with a flutter of giggles. The moved aside for one second and Jeffs mouth dropped open. Willow had Takers leather vest on, the chaps and the red shorts, she looked like she belonged in Playboy. Edge dropped the pile of clothing on the floor and removed his sunglasses. From behind him came an incredulous voice.

"Willow, are you wearing leather?" Anya asked, looking rather like she'd been hit on the back of her head with  a board. "Quick say something about puppies? Prove your good Willow." Willow let out a squeal of glee and threw herself past Edge to hug Anya.

"Anya! What are you doing here?!?" Willow cried as Edge and  Jeff shared a single dirty thought and grinned at each other in perfect accord. 

"Shopping. Didn't I tell you guys that I was coming here last week?" Anya asked. "What are you doing here if I might ask you a question? Now either say something about puppies or start licking my neck so i can figure you out." Edge and Jeff exchanged another grin, and another look and dirty thought.

"I'm sure there's a story behind that too. When do we get to hear that one?" Trish asked with a sardonic grin.

"Puppies are cute and cuddly, and i would never want to hurt them at all." Willow grinned at Anya and stepped back. "I'm power shopping." Anya looked her up and down.

"Repeat your sentence about puppies?" Anya asked, then grinned. "Looks good on ya." Trish slapped Jeff and Edge upside of their respective heads. They wipe the grins off of their faces and Edge hastily picked up the clothes he had dropped.

Willow grinned at Trish. "I've been trying stuff on since we got here. You try your stuff on while Anya and I catch up, then we can move on." She cocked her head to the side and smiled at Edge and Jeff. "Sound good?" Trish headed for one of the dressing rooms, and Lucy began gathering Willows soon to be purchases.


End file.
